


Yule

by Belucarmer



Category: German Mythology, Mythology, Original Work, ragnarock - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, Christmas, M/M, Mythology - Freeform, Mythology References, Navidad, Nordics, Norwegian Mythology & Folklore, One Shot, Ragnarok
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-11-02 03:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20611958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belucarmer/pseuds/Belucarmer





	Yule

La cama de pieles crujió su peso y Uller, el dios del invierno, estrechó los ojos pensativo. En el noveno mundo, el lugar de la niebla, residía a la espera. Con el vaho entre sus dientes muriendo frente a su rostro, desnudo miraba la bruma. La luz boreal brillo en sus ojos azules, pero no era esta la que iluminaba la fría estancia. A su lado, el cuerpo cálido de Balder, el dios de la luz, descansaba. Desde hacía tiempo que mantenían en secreto la profundidad de sus lazos. Uller haría cualquier cosa por el bienestar de su amigo, a quien quería por encima de todo. Ni una amante, ni una esposa llenarían el lugar que ocupaba el otro dios en su corazón.

La promesa de su muerte lo hería tanto o más que al resto de los dioses, y sabía que, aunque multitud de juramentos se hicieron por su bienestar, nada era seguro para evitar el Ragnarok que le seguía a su fallecimiento. Incluso fue tan lejos como para advertirle a su madre, ganándose su enemistad. Frigg era posesiva con Balder y le desagradaba el afecto entre los dos. La voz rica y profunda del blanco dios luz llamó su atención. Sacudido por pesadillas oscuras, de su frente virutas de sol escapaban entre balbuceos. Uller le tocó intentando despertarlo, derritiendo escarcha una vez que su piel hizo contacto con el nacimiento de sus cabellos, pero Balder no se inmutó. Con el ceño fruncido sufría aún. Esta vez, el dios lo tomó por los hombros levantándolo con una pequeña sacudida que tampoco surtió efecto. Entonces desesperado besó su sien, intentando calmar con palabras suaves el sueño en un grave canturreo. Y esto pareció funcionar.

Separando los gélidos labios estampó otra huella contra su mentón y fue repartiendo pequeños besos fríos sobre la piel que ardía, hasta encontrarse con su boca. Distraído por el hormigueo de calor. Aplanó las líneas de sus labios contra la boca ajena, y empujó la lengua hasta abrirse paso, tanteando. Un ronco jadeo del otro dios le dio entrada, probando de su lengua, la urgió con la propia, bebiendo el calor. Con cada barrida los espasmos del miedo eran sustituidos por el picor del placer. Supo que estaba despierto cuando una firme mano se aferró a sus cabellos rojizos y los aplastó, acercándolo. La lengua de Balder se unió a la suya en enérgica persecución. Y en la estancia los ánimos eran olas, vientos fríos y cálidos que les despeinaba y pellizcaba la piel. Enredados en las extremidades del otro, Uller los empujo sobre las pieles, haciendo un nido. Así pasaban las noches hasta la saciedad y el cansancio. Explorándose y alimentándose con sus naturalezas contrarias. Uller miraba a los ojos dorados de Balder reconfortándolo, ignorando el miedo que los dos compartían. Y de a poco el dios de la luz recuperó su buen humor, y su felicidad. Sostenida en las manos del dios del invierno.

Pero Uller no era bien recibido entre los dioses, y debía atenerse a las oportunidades con Balder y su disposición para tenerlo en su cama o gozar de sus atenciones. Esperando en Ydalir, ya que en el celeste Breidablik era incapaz de entrar. En la oscuridad y los días de tormenta vigilaba, ansioso, mas no era el único que aguardaba.

Alejado del círculo de afecto del preferido de Odín, incluso en tierras neutras, Hodur era su compañía silenciosa. El hermano gemelo de Balder, se quedaba quieto a su lado sin decir nada, con los ojos cerrados. Eclipsado por el brillo y la calidez de su hermano, pasaba inadvertido, y Uller pensaba que rascaba un poco de esa soledad con su presencia. Ya sea que sintiéndose mejor al compartir su soledad y la sombra de Balder, comenzó a involucrarse con el joven dios y pronto tuvo un compañero fiel en sus viajes de caza por el país. Aunque ciego, Hodur esquivaba los árboles y era capaz de acertar a las presas por el sonido de sus patas sobre la nieve, Regalo del invierno, que estimaba su fuerza y resentía la debilidad de nacimiento de Hodur.

Una noche mientras admiraban las auroras boreales en el cielo, y recordaba Uller a su amigo y lo compartido, su ensueño fue sacudido. Y en la oscuridad buscando su arco, encontró a Hodur metido entre sus pieles, sobre su carne. Desnudo, su hermoso cuerpo pálido y brillante era idéntico al de su hermano salvo por el calor. Y sus cabellos blancos se pegaban a sus mejillas de la misma manera. Hodur lo había despojado de sus ropas también. Con la boquilla entreabierta y los ojos llenos de pestañas fijos en la nada, pálidos como el acero; mamaba ansioso de él, provocándolo, con la flecha de carne en mano. Y fuera por su parecido o el deseo contenido que Uller lo tomó. Acorralándolo bajo su cuerpo, lo beso como besaba a Baldier. Acariciándolo con hambre y largas pasadas, dejó su pasión en el acto mientras su corazón permanecía en otra parte. Contentándose con las declaraciones de afecto que tronaba Hodur en sus oídos. Que como los rayos de su padrastro, estremecían sus huesos y aunque el cuerpo en sus brazos no quemaba, las palabras vertidas le proporcionaron cierta calidez que aliviaba su amor herido.

Y cada que Balder se exhibía entre los dioses entretenido en su invulnerabilidad, Uller abrazaba a Hodur, receloso e ignorado. Conteniéndose en sus afectos, dormía en el frío el fuego de su corazón y calmaba sus ansias de tacto en el cuerpo pálido o en el de sus mujeres.

Cierto día en el que preparaban las flechas de tejo antes de una cacería en la morada de Uller, luego de yacer juntos toda la noche, Hodur, que casi nunca hablaba, exclamó con voz clara y serena:

_"Uller, dios del invierno que cubre Asgard y Midgard. Mi hermano que está en lo alto sobre la tierra es granizo, distante y hostil; Y yo que me encuentro directamente encima de la tierra, hielo, una débil comodidad de lo conocido. Mi hermano que está en lo alto sobre la tierra se denomina nieve y voluble cubre tu corazón y yo que estoy directamente encima de la tierra, surgido del rocío de tus sentimientos, escarcha..."_

Entonces había levantado la cabeza, separado las pestañas y clavado sus ojos invidentes en él, en su alma.

Uller no fue capaz de objetar nada, con la cabeza baja siguió tallando las flechas en el tejo y poco después Hodur reanudo también su trabajo en silencio. Pero era ese el pico de sus sentimientos y nada volvería a ser igual.

Meses más tarde mientras vigilaba su anillo de juramento, las palmas de Uller picaban. Las nieves de noviembre se acumulaban ya en el cielo, y el reino se preparaba para la partida de Odín. Pronto, en el adviento se anunciarían sus festividades que en el futuro llamarían natividad.

El dios de la caza recibió de buen agrado sus preparaciones, alistando su arco y flechas, escuchaba las plegarias, y comía y bebía las ofrendas con aparente indiferencia. Aliviado de no pasar el tiempo en compañía de Hodur. Incapaz de satisfacer su deseo secreto sin renunciar al propio. Su cercanía punzaba y comenzaba a molestarle, los silencios entre los dos tendían a alargarse como las noches, y cada vez pasaba más tiempo a solas mientras cazaba. Con la incomodidad mordiéndole el cuello, por primera vez vio la verdadera naturaleza del dios oscuro. Pero no fue eso lo que le aterró, sino su propia oscuridad reflejada en los espejos ausentes.

Paseando entre los mundos, Hodur había fabricado un bastón y removía la nieve. Silencioso, perdido en sus pensamientos, se calentaba bajo los rayos que le golpeaban la espalda cuando Balder, quien volvía de una celebración, lo vio y se acercó a él, animado. No era ajeno a la amistad que su hermano había desarrollado con el dios del invierno ni del tiempo que los dos pasaban juntos cazando y viajando por el Norte. Veía con buenos ojos la relación que sacaba del ostracismo a Hodur y alejaba de los problemas al conflictivo Uller.

Balder lo saludo con una sonrisa resplandeciente de dientes blancos, alzando la mano para tocarle el hombro al pronunciar su nombre. Pero si Hodur estaba feliz con el encuentro o no, no lo demostró, con los ojos cerrados, le devolvió una imperceptible sonrisa y siguió meneando el callado. Balder disfrutando de la caricia del sol quiso tratar el tema, rara vez tenían tiempo a solas suficiente para conversar.

_"No pasa inadvertida tu ausencia, querido Hodur. Me siento feliz de que disfrutes del mundo y en buenas compañías. Algo he escuchado sobre tus proezas con los esquís". _

_"Será por padre y madre, que no comparten del todo tu opinión, querido Balder. Piensan que más que buenas, esas compañías resultan peligrosas". _

Aquello hizo arrugar la nariz al dios de la luz y hundiéndose de hombros escudriñando el rostro de su gemelo, añadió:

_ "¡Tonterías!, Uller puede ser arisco, pero no peligroso...y a propósito, ¿dónde se encuentra?, pensé que estarías reuniéndote con él"_

Hodur dejó escapar un sonido amargado envuelto en una risa grave y apagada, levantando por fin la mirada del suelo, permitiéndole ver su cara que era igual a la suya.

_"Uller es a Odín, lo que yo a ti... mi presencia se anula donde tu estas y la suya debe evitar las tierras del viejo padre, si quieres encontrarlo son los Alpes o el Niflheim donde debes buscar." _

Ante sus palabras Balder frunció las blancas cejas acercándose más a su hermano.

Irritado por las respuestas crípticas, sus manos en puños, intentó mitigar el ligero malestar que empezaba a construirse en la boca de su estómago. El mismo que Hodur llevaba años padeciendo, alimentando el desequilibrio con rencor estación tras estación.

_"Pensé que eran cercanos" _

_"Oh, cercanos dices, he compartido su lecho, sí, me he envuelto entre sus pieles, sí, pero he pedido lo que él da a ti libremente y se ha vuelto entonces un no. No, no somos cercanos, estamos en igualdad de circunstancias, pero nada más. Nada." _

Lo dicho hizo recelar a Balder, sin embargo, como era un dios bueno y benevolente, amado por todos. Que despertará sentimientos negativos le resultaba imposible de imaginar, menos en su familia. En su mente era lógico que su amigo lo eligiera por encima de Hodur, con quien tenía pocos años de relación. Intentó conciliar y entender lo que su hermano decía. Preocupado por el tono avinagrado en su voz.

_"Hablaré con él si te molesta..."_

_ "No son necesarias palabras"_

_ "Entonces, ¿qué puedo hacer para que tu corazón se quede tranquilo, Hodur?"_

_ "Dejarlo, a mi corazón y a Uller, cédelo a mí, rompe toda relación con él y honra a tu padre y madre."_

Balder retrocedió, golpeado por su petición. Mirándolo como si fuera un extraño, se encararon en silencio, cada uno bullendo por dentro entre contradicciones y resentimientos. Para Balder, el lazo compartido con Uller era demasiado fuerte para romperlo por un capricho vacío. Y para Holdur, aquel lazo no era más que algo conveniente y superficial para su hermano.

_ "¿Y de qué serviría si él no te ha admitido en su corazón?, ¿qué cambiaría con que yo me apartara de él?" _

Los ojos dorados de Balder resplandecían como el fuego, pero Hodur no se amedrentó, hundiéndose de hombros, se humedeció los labios, frunciendo el ceño al aire.

_"Sin ti, solo quedare yo. El invierno puede ser esquivo y difícil de tratar, pero al final depende también de un poco de calor. "_

Balder apretó los labios. Las pesadillas que le asaltaban por las noches volvieron a él empujadas por esas palabras, obligándolo a masajearse la sien. Uller era su seguridad, era una cortina pura y tranquilizadora contra los malos sueños. Gracias a él era capaz de mostrarse alegre y llevar esa alegría al resto de sus hermanos. Y por sobre todo, Uller era el único que sabía de sus miedos, de lo que se escondía entre los balbuceos tras sus párpados. No existía nadie en todo el mundo conocido como Uller para Balder. Y temía que tampoco para Hodur.

_ "Si el dios del invierno se siente atraído a la llama, es porque esta le recuerda al sol." _

Estas fueron las últimas palabras que intercambió con Hodur antes de alejarse. No era justo pero la vida era vida, y el cambio de corazón solo le competía a Uller. Balder no iba a interceder a favor de su hermano, por mucho que le amara, le debía sinceridad al dios invernal.

Pero aquello no calmó sus ansias, ni la sensación hueca que se aferró a sus entrañas. Meditabundo, los Ases notaron que volvía a ensimismarse y trataron de sacarlo de su estado depresivo sin conseguirlo, dejándolo solo.

Balder salió de su castillo y recorrió la frontera encontrándose de pronto con una ventisca platinada de copos de nieve y una ola de conejos blancos. Tras estos envueltos en un viento invernal iba Uller, concentrado, sus cejas cobrizas fruncidas y su cabellera roja lo hacían parecer una antorcha viviente, con el arco tenso y la flecha lista. El dios sol lo recorrió con la mirada, su cuello largo y robusto, la manzana de adán que se agitaba, su pecto voluminoso y su espalda ancha envuelta en pieles, aferrada por una larga tira en su cintura estrecha. Cuando cazaba, la verga se le ponía dura y asomaba rígida hacia el cielo, ciñendo las suaves pieles. Una especie de sortilegio para no errar al soltar la cuerda.

_"Cuando la presa es formidable y ha dado lucha... al lanzarse sobre mí un jabalí o un oso con sus colmillos y sus garras. Y Mi pecho encoje al constatar el peso solitario de la aljaba. Todo se cierra a una única oportunidad con la flecha que descansa entre mis dedos...y siento mi sexo llenarse, de vida, de poder, y alzarse en lo alto rezumando. Con el deseo, la excitación llenando mis bolas... no hay sensación más poderosa, más embriagadora que esa..."_

Distraído por el recuerdo, Balder sin querer se acariciaba por encima del cuero suave, reajustando su cinturón al escuchar el ronco tono de Uller similar al del cuervo. Y al levantar cabeza lo descubrió yendo hacia él con un par de conejos blancos de los que apenas goteaba un hilillo de sangre fresca. Sus ojos azules ardían con travesura oscura por lo que hacía. Ambos dioses se miraron en el delgado límite que los separaba, un par de palmos de tierra bastaban para que el dios luz cumpliera la promesa a su hermano. Arrancando toda expectativa a Uller. Si quisiera, y tal vez debía querer, pero en su lugar se encontró estirando los largos dedos sobre la división invisible. Hurgando entre las pieles hasta encontrar la carne cálida y acogedora. Reptó por el pecho, tanteó la piel erizada por el frío y sus caricias hasta toparse con la areola castaña, retorciendo el pico entre los nudillos. Escuchando con satisfacción perversa la respiración del dios invernal atorarse en la garganta. Buscando más, en un parpadeo fue jalado al frente encontrándose de golpe contra el pecho que acariciaba y rodeado de los poderosos brazos de Uller.

Balder estiró el cuello, topándose con los ojos del dios más alto. Y separando la boca a punto de un comentario sarcástico sobre la caza, fue asaltado por los labios fríos que enviaron un estremecimiento por todo su cuerpo. Le dio la bienvenida a la lengua húmeda y resbaladiza, abandonandose en el beso que chasqueaba al aire como una hoguera. Igual que el hielo de alrededor, Balder se derrite en el abrazo, en el beso y las manos que lo sostienen, serpenteando por todo su cuerpo bajo las pieles. Invitando al viento gélido a pellizcarle donde el rastro de calor de las ásperas palmas. Evitó pensar y centrarse en la sensación amarga que se quedaba atrás, en el fondo de su garganta y amenazaba con surgir en forma de reclamo. No tenía derecho a reclamar nada, o mejor aún no podía hacerlo sin exponer su egoísmo escrupuloso. Uller se reiría de él y algo más asomaría en sus ojos azules, oscuros ahora como las aguas del río Gjöll.

Y es que los ojos de Uller eran fáciles de leer. Cuando se encontraba feliz y era sincero tenían el color despejado y azul parco de los días tranquilos. Pero cuando su corazón prendía dominado por la ira o la pasión, sus ojos se oscurecían. Y el azul se volvía negro espeso. El invierno era crudo, pero también intenso, y Balder se recreaba en esos aspectos de Uller. Le gustaba la forma en la que lo sujetaba y lo sometía a su toque, como metía su grueso muslo entre los suyos para exponerlo y poder acceder a cada parte de su cuerpo. Su fuego interno se alimentaba y moría en la naturaleza glacial ajena. Casi podía ver el deseo condensarse, formando nubes de vapor cada que se batían sus lenguas o frotaban los miembros, y eso bastaba para empujarlo a la cumbre. Era ver la magia que fluía por sus venas actuar sin la necesidad de grandes demostraciones lo que le llenaba de tranquilidad y anhelo, completo al fin. ¿Cómo podía entender eso Hodur?, apenas un puñado de seres eran capaces, sin duda, en el mundo conocido. Dejó que su peso descansara sobre el cazador, enterrando la nariz en el hueco de su cuello, permitiéndose las caricias al tiempo que grababa en su memoria el olor a pino ajeno. Llenándose los pulmones, la lengua salió a explorar luego de sentir las manos frías en su mitad inferior, jugando con el límite de su espalda.

Uller lo embistió y tiró sobre la nieve. Besándolo un largo momento, lavo su boca hasta que el sonido de una rama quebrarse atrajo su atención. Estrechando los ojos a la distancia, tomó a Balder contra su pecho llevándolo a lo tupido del bosque. Recostados en una cama improvisada de agujas de pino y heno. Protegidos de la vista, la boca del dios del invierno rodó sobre la clavícula alabastrina, contrastando la piel del pelirrojo quemada por el frío. Le desnudo mientras chupaba y mordisqueaba cada palmo al sur, sobre el centro de su cuerpo. Donde se tomó su tiempo para torturarlo con la punta de la lengua sobre su sexo antes de engullirlo hasta la base. Balder se derretía en su toque, aliviando el calor de su piel con el servicio. Enterrando los dedos en el cabello ensortijado, lo guiaba entre silbidos y balbuceos. Trabajo en él aferrándolo por los muslos hasta que alcanzó el pico de placer y se debatió entre estremecimientos, susurrando su nombre. Uller lo escondió bajo su sombra sosteniendo su peso para no incomodarle, dejando a medias que se recuperara. Se hundió lentamente en él, ignorando los copos de nieve que se acumulaban sobre su espalda. Tembló, pero no de frío, el calor que irradiaba Balder era suficiente para derretir los alrededores. Placer posesivo le mordía la nuca con más fuerza conforme se abría paso en sus entrañas. El embiste fue bruto y desesperado, los dos se azotaban entre los besos y caricias. Intentando beber de la vista, mezclando los alientos en el vaho y las nubes a su alrededor. Los ojos azules estrechos delinearon la curva del cuello clavándose en la boca ajena, disfrutando de la lengua rosada que asomaba en lugar de la sensación de vacío en su corazón.

¿Por cuánto tiempo duraría esa relación?, ¿qué perdía al seguir obstinadamente en ella?, ¿qué clase de afecto escondía Balder en su conveniente necesidad?, sacudiendo la cabeza, el sudor se desprendía de su cabello mezclándose con el que cubría el pálido cuerpo bajo suyo. Apartando los dolorosos pensamientos, se concentró en el acto y saciar al menos una pequeña parte de él. Sonriendo al sentir los brazos magros aferrarse con todas sus fuerzas a su cuello y espalda.

Se quedaron muy quietos escuchando el bosque respirar y la nieve fundirse. Balder separó los labios rojos y delgados un par de veces, elevando sus orbes dorados hacia Uller. Indeciso, sus cejas se fruncían y arqueaban intentando ordenar sus pensamientos.

_"¿Qué ocurre?, ¿se han vuelto peores las pesadillas?" _

El pulgar del dios rojo aplanó una ceja blanca, inyectándole confianza. Balder negó.

_ "Hodur me dijo hace tiempo que te negaste a darle lo que a mi ofreces libremente." _

El dios del invierno se preparó, tenso. Intentando mirar mejor el rostro de la luz.

_ "Pero conoces de sobra su cuerpo"_, continuó Balder.

Y Uller lo admitió sin rodeos.

_"Lo conozco" _

_"No hay grandes diferencias entre los dos, mi cuerpo podría bien ser el suyo" _

_"Para mí son tan diferentes como el día y la noche, no hay forma de que abrace un cuerpo que no sea el tuyo con la totalidad de mis mejores sentimientos" _

_"¿Y qué clase de totalidad es esa?, algo se habrá colado a Hodur" _

Aquello amargo el momento y Uller sintió que su cuerpo se volvía pesado y ajeno.

_"¿Qué quieres obligarme a decir, Balder?"_

_ "Nada que no quieras, Uller"_

_ "¿No tienes de mí suficiente?, déjame conservar algo de mí mismo" _

Girándose lo confronto:

_ "¿Como puedo saber que es mío?, Lo que no se ha nombrado no existe, y solo se materializa cuando ha sido nominado. Qué es sino una ilusión como la bruma, o el vaho que se cuela de tu lengua..."_

_ "Lo mismo puedo decir del calor de tu cuerpo. Sube ante mi tacto, pero no deja de ser un fenómeno ajeno a mi persona..." _

Balder se defendió.

_ "Soy honesto" _

_"Lo eres" _

_"¿Entonces cuál es el problema?, ¿qué esperas de mí?"_

_ "Lo mismo que tú. Incluso sin palabras, tu disposición, tu atención, tu afecto...los que son movidos por algo más profundo que tu egoísmo."_

_ "¿En ese nivel colocas mis sentimientos, Uller?, ¿superficiales como el reflejo de un charco?"_

_ "Lo haces tú mismo Balder. ¿Cuántas veces?, ¿Cuántas has ido por mi sólo por quererlo de verdad?, sin el lazo de las pesadillas o el capricho. Dime si ahora no es así. Si este encuentro, tus reacciones y la intensidad de tus deseos no están ligadas a lo que sea que Hodur hizo para herir tu vanidad o tu orgullo..." _

Balder vibró de ira contenida, ofendido y herido, lo fulminó con la mirada, lleno de amargura. Mordiéndose la lengua las palabras sabían a hiel en la punta. Quería gritar y quería pedir, y negar, pero en algún lugar dentro de su mente, sabía que Uller tenía algo de razón. Una parte de él, la que se pavoneó frente a su hermano, había salido a la superficie, para alimentarse egocéntrica de la desesperación y el ansia del dios cazador.

_"Hablas como si no significara nada, pero mis actos no son los únicos que no corresponden con lo que predico. Dices, dices mucho pero no hay verdad en tus acciones, y no puedo esperar nada de tu corazón. Mentiras, si no es más que la voz de tu carne la que me busca, como un perro."_

_ "¿Es eso lo que soy?, un perro que busca las sobras..."_

Balder estuvo tentado de revelar sus inseguridades y la ternura que hinchaba su corazón y decir que no, pero era reacio a quedar expuesto. En la ventaja de la falta de pretensiones de Uller encontraba comodidad. Con la garganta adolorida y los ojos irritados estiró la mano, buscando tocarlo. Uller era débil a su toque, una caricia y sería arcilla en sus manos. Pero Uller retrocedió, apartándose bruscamente, se alejó de sus dedos como si fuera veneno. Y cuando Balder levantó la vista. Se encontró con el gris pardo y frío que tanto atribuían al dios. Era la mirada que les dedicaba a los dioses, a los seres humanos, a la nada.

_ "...Uller" _

Un paso al frente y Uller hizo crujir la nieve hacia atrás.

_ "No más, nada más. Nunca más. Se ha terminado Balder..."_

Lo dejo en una ventisca helada, con el viento cortante silbando mientras se alejaba en una nube de cristales, lleno de silencio. Pero este no pertenecía solo a Uller, a Balder o al lugar. Hodur, contra un árbol, con los ojos cerrados y bajo una montaña de nieve blanca fue testigo de todo. Del encuentro entre las espinas de pino, de los jadeos, de las declaraciones mudas y las palabras hirientes. Y sin pensarlo, sonrió. Con los labios pálidos y azules. Aferrado a la vara que llevaba entre los dedos lentamente se desperezó. Había seguido a Balder a distancia, lo conocía suficiente para saber a dónde lo llevarían sus pensamientos. Para alguien como él, la paciencia era una necesidad, no una virtud. Esperando, al fin sería recompensado y llegado su momento de actuar. Alejándose, sabía a donde tenía que ir. Paso a paso hasta que a su nariz golpeara el aroma de los bosques de tejo. El corazón de Uller latía con violencia. Tronando en su oído le impedía escuchar el sonido de la tormenta formándose a su paso, mordisqueándole los talones como lobos hambrientos. Supo que sería un invierno duro ya que no podía poner en ello su corazón. Sacudiendo la cabeza, restregó el cabello rojizo con una mano deteniéndose de a poco en Ydalir, empezando a serenarse. El hogar era un buen lugar para dedicarse a lamer sus heridas y dejar estar el tiempo. Mirando sobre su hombro intentó que el dolor no asomara en sus facciones. Apretó el grueso mentón, se quitó los esquís y avanzó entre los árboles con la cabeza enterrada en las pieles que cubrían su cuerpo hasta el cuello. El aroma de Balder aún permanecía impregnado en ellas y su esencia manchaba los faldones donde las colas de zorro colgaban. Balder con la sonrisa eterna en los labios y los ojos brillantes, Balder balbuceando su nombre entre los malos sueños y el frío. Le gustaba esa clara dependencia e indefensión que exhibía el otro dios. Lo había cegado, atado a su persona y al final cayó por él, pero, ¿qué era para el otro dios?

_"Un capricho..." _

Su puño estrellándose en el portal de roca hizo caer el hielo del tejado. Se entregaría a la bebida y al sueño hasta que el vacío en su pecho dejará de importar y se congelara. Lo despertó el sonido de la ropa empujada contra el suelo y el crepitar del fuego reanimado en la hoguera. Y entre las pestañas cobrizas pesadas y tupidas, un cuerpo blanco y níveo apareció, desnudo sobre su regazo. Le había quitado el vino de entre los dedos y abierto los brazos para liberar su pecho. La mordida del frío le indicó que estaba desnudo al menos sobre los muslos. Y aquello le resultó tan malditamente familiar que sin pensarlo, un nombre se desgranó de sus labios:

"Hodur"

El tono sin emoción lo estremeció, pero no arrancó su valor de raíz. A horcajadas sobre el dios invernal, el dios de la oscuridad movió las caderas ajustando su cuerpo, jugando con el mástil de carne apenas despierto. Con la esperanza atascada dolorosamente en la garganta, parpadeó sus ojos hacia la oscuridad, donde el calor de la respiración de Uller nacía. Pero antes de lograr hacer nada, un par de manos como cadenas se cerraron alrededor de sus muñecas y lo empujaron violentamente atrás. Sobre el suelo, de rodillas Hodur se congeló ante el rechazo, con un dolor profundo recorriéndole de pies a cabeza. Abriendo y cerrando la boquilla, estiró la mano tanteando el aire. Una vez más, lo intentaría una vez más.

_"¿Qué haces aquí, Hodur?"_

Compadeciéndose, el dios pelirrojo arrojó un par de pieles sobre él, cubriéndole del frío y la vergüenza. En su voz adormecida por el vino, se deslizaba un dolor. Ajustando el abrigo, puso distancia rápidamente entre los dos, rehuyendo su toque, como había hecho el otro con Balder. Y al darse cuenta de que Uller no tenía intenciones de aceptarle pese a haber dejado atrás a su hermano, la amargura y el desamparo cubrieron el corazón de Hodur. Dejando caer los hombros intentó duramente encontrarle en la oscuridad que le golpeaba los párpados.

_"¿Por qué?, ¿cómo es que si le has rechazado a él también me echas lejos a mí?" _

El corazón de Uller se compadeció.

_ "Pequeño Hugleik..."_ Susurró con suavidad, estirando las manos para empujar las lágrimas calientes que se deslizaban por el mentón ajeno.

Con auténtico arrepentimiento, aquella palabra escondía la clase de afecto que sentía por él y la verdad de su situación, no era más que una ilusión, una fantasía. El dios invidente le dejo hacer, intentando llenar sus pulmones y evitar temblar. Su mano frotó los nudillos gruesos y pelados del pelirrojo antes de que se alejara.

_ "Uller"_

El dios del invierno negó con la cabeza, firme. la tristeza fluía desde su cuerpo, helando la piel de Hodur.

_ "¿Por qué?"_ Aulló este con ronquera.

Pero Uller no dijo nada, ya que Hodur conocía la respuesta y no podía ser una que se sintiera dichoso de escuchar. Llorando como un chiquillo se dejó hacer cuando Uller le cubrió hasta el cuello con el abrigo y lo llevó a la cama improvisada de paja y lino. Colocándole sobre las pieles, limpió con el dorso de la mano sus lágrimas y animó el fuego. Entre el sueño, agotado, Hodur lo sintió desaparecer arrastrando su larga sombra en la entrada. Uller, el dios invocado por los que los envolvía el duelo o la lucha desesperada. Pensó en lo irónico de su situación que se parecía mucho a eso, cerrándose, hermético al futuro de sus sentimientos. Guardo todo lo sucedido con los gemelos de Odín en lo profundo de su corazón. Como una cicatriz mal curada que de vez en cuando producía malestar y una avalancha de recuerdos y sentimientos encontrados. Pasado los días hasta que como patrono del mes llegaba su tiempo y su dominio sobre las tierras se debilitaba.

Ya en diciembre mientras escuchaba las peticiones en su templo, cumplió esta vez las súplicas de sus fieles y cubrió sus campos con gruesas capas de nieve. Aunque jamás admitiría que, secretamente esperaba retrasar el mayor tiempo posible a Odín y esperaba, y no, un milagro. Un desliz nocturno donde Balder fuera a él y le revelara sus sentimientos ocultos para poder ponerlos al fin en su boca. Pero nada de eso paso y así, soportó entonces su destierro anual, forzado en las tierras oscuras del Niflheim. Junto a Hel, la diosa de la muerte. Aunque no fue el único que lo resintió. Loki se arrastró entre las sombras con una sonrisa ladina y malvada en la boca. Cosa no extraña pues era el dios de las travesuras y de los malos hábitos. Así que a nadie llamó la atención que pareciera el cínico dios a punto de urdir algún plan malicioso. Con puñal en mano, suave y flexible de muérdago, la debilidad secreta del dios resplandeciente, años habían pasado antes de que consiguiera arrancarlo de la boca de su madre. Jugueteó con este entre los dedos buscando en la multitud de dioses que se reían y divertían lanzando armas y objetos a Balder. Él dios luz en ese entonces ya no temía a los sueños, pero lucía en él una felicidad extraña que no subía a sus ojos, y alguna clase de oscuridad se mezclaba con los luminosos rasgos de su bello rostro. Por el contrario, Hodur parecía más tranquilo y oscuro que de costumbre y había perdido el aire de ingenuidad, sustituyéndolo un silencio solemne y espeso. Los dos hermanos hacía tiempo que no hablaban ni mantenían contacto más allá de la tierra neutra donde las fiestas se celebraban, pero la razón del porque era un misterio.

Hoy era la primera vez que se reunían con el resto de los Ases en años.

A Loki le atrajo esa extraña mezcolanza de naturalezas que parecían reflejar los hermanos. Molesto por sus hijos confinados a prisiones y la atención a Balder, se inclinaba por la noche. Sobre el oído del hermano ciego, la voz del dios de la travesura susurro gutural, al tiempo que su mano abría las ajenas para colocar el puñal de la venganza y el fin.

_ "Hodur, gemelo de Balder, dios oscuro... ¿no es mejor unirte a la multitud e intentar salir de ese silencio, de esa soledad?"_ Hodur no respondió, sopesaba en sus dedos el peso del puñal.

_"Hodur, dios del pecado, conozco el olor del rencor, su peso, el sabor y la clase de calor que desprende...y todo eso te cubre como un grueso manto." _

Hodur afianzó el puñal, con fuerza y su fuerza era conocida por todos los dioses, por Asgard y Midgard.

_ "Hodur..."_

Loki susurró, pero esta vez no tuvo que decir más. Un paso, dos pasos y el sonido de una respiración entrecortada, el calor de una sustancia espesa entre sus dedos y el silencio de la sorpresa.

Balder, en un charco de sangre perdía la luz de sus ojos, y la vida corría de él, se escapaba arrastrándose sobre el puñal y la carne. Su último pensamiento también se fugó, directo a Uller.

El grito de Frigg rasgó el cielo y ya nada volvería a ser como antes.

Nada.

Los ritos pasaron junto a la única oportunidad de devolverlo a la vida, si los nueve reinos enteros lloraban, pero el mundo lloró menos uno: Loki que solo sonrió. Balder se quedó junto a Hel en el inframundo, en el frío y la oscuridad privado de los dioses pero donde el invierno de Uller no llegaba. Despedido en un barco, su favorito, se hundió en el mar. Uller no fue capaz de decirle adiós, subiendo a tierra el invierno fue crudo y hostil, seco y mortal.

Dejo los patines, los viajes y descuido al tejo y la caza. Por las noches se hundía en las frías aguas buscando un rastro de su afecto, del dueño de este. Elevando sus sentimientos a las estrellas fue recompensado su dolor con un trozo pequeño y blancuzco atraído por las olas.

El diente era de Balder.

Se decía que, tras pronunciar runas mágicas sobre el, Uller lo transformó en un barco que lo transportaba a través de tierra y mar, según su deseo. Pero no eran runas mágicas si no el peso de su amor y la confesión que jamás sería oída junto a sus lágrimas, lo que dio forma física al último pensamiento del dios de la luz.

Entonces el dios del invierno se volvió parco y cruel para el mundo al perder su corazón. E hizo una promesa así mismo sabiendo las palabras del oráculo: en el fin de los tiempos, ellos volverían, aunque él no estuviese más para verlos o tocarlos y deseaba dejar una huella de su afecto, que era verdadero.

Espero y sembró en los corazones la llegada del fin, el nuevo comienzo y el renacimiento de Balder y Hodur. Destinandoles veladamente cada una de sus celebraciones y sus fiestas, de sus cosechas y sus ritos. Asentando ese secreto bajo la nieve de la conciencia de sus fieles junto a su amor y la culpa.

Muchos años después, aunque su nombre fuese olvidado, aunque sus ritos fuesen cambiados, el mundo seguiría esperando el nacimiento de la luz. El yule, las vísperas... junto a la nieve, dejó en la tierra la esencia de un amor incondicional, su despedida.

**Fin**


End file.
